


Zhane tells a story.

by Chloria



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers".I do not own "Harry Potter".Summary: It is Ashley and Andros anniversary. Zane is baby-sitting. He makes up a story to tell the older kids.





	Zhane tells a story.

Kiya, Atarah, Andrew, and Darnell were all ready for bed. Andrew and Darnell were on the floor. Alexander and Alexandria (known as "Alexia" to friends and family) were fast asleep in their crib. Zane came back to 

the older kids after checking on the babies.

"Well, looks like you four don't need my help falling asleep." he said.

"Yes, we do." Kiya said.

"Just because we're in school doesn't mean that we don't need help." Atarah said.

"Can you tell us a story?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"Well, what do you want to hear?" Zane asked, moving Atarah's desk chair beside the twin bed and sitting down. He put the baby monitor on the nightstand.

"A prince & princess story." Atarah said.

"No! A dragon story!" Andrew said.

"No! A story like Harry Potter!" Darnell said.

"How about how you and Dad met?" Kiya suggested.

"How about a story I make up about a prince, princess, Harry Potter, a dragon, and how your father and I meet?"

"Yeah." The kids agreed.

"It all started at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when we were eleven years old, on KO-35. Your father and I were both in trouble with Argus Filch for picking on the Princess Hermione and Prince

Snape. We were to practice our spells in front of him. My favorite was "Accio". Your father's favorite- he told me later-was "Expeliarmus".

"The summoning and disarming charms?" Andrew asked.

"Why?"

"We just liked them the best."

"Was the princess Hermione beautiful?" Atarah asked.

"Not as beautiful as your aunt."

"No one is as beautiful as Aunt Karone." Darnell said.

"Did you read my mind?" Zane asked.

"Yes."

"Karone is a year younger than both of us, so she isn't this story. Andros and I were both in Gryffindor."

"Of course. You're both very brave." Atarah said.

Zane smiled. "What happened next, Uncle Zane?" Kiya asked.

"Well, Kiya, your father and I hadn't really met at the start of term. We were really excited, so instead of making new friends, we were busy exploring the school."

"And? Did you have adventures like Harry, Ron and Hermione? Did she and prince Snape ever get married? Or at the least go out?"

"Don't rush the story, Kiya. And I need to check on Alex and Alexia."

Zane left the room to check on his youngest niece and nephew. He did.

He sat back down in the chair. "Now, where was I?"

"You were both too busy exploring the school to make new friends." Andrew said, sleepily.

"Yes, we were. After our detention, - of course, we had to practice our least favorite spells; Argus knew what they were, since he could read our minds- your father and I went back to our common room. I had 

forgotten the password, but your father remembered. The Sky Blue Lady never changed it, though. It was always the same words."

"Jelly beans?" Kiya asked. Her favorite candy.

"Licorice?" Atarah suggested.

"Potatoes?" Darnell asked. His favorite food

"Dragons?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew was the closest. It was dragon-hide. Your father and I also slayed a dragon once, for Care of Magical Creatures 101. It was an old dragon, or else we wouldn't have slain it."

"If it was always the same, then why did you forget it?" Andrew asked.

"Why does your father sometimes forget your mother's birthday?"

"Good point."

"Anyhow, ever since then- except when I slipped into that comma- we've been inseparable." Zane said. He looked around the room.

The kids were all fast asleep. He picked Andrew up and carried him into his room. Then, after tucking him in, he went back for Darnell.

He turned the light off with his elbow as he left the room with his eldest nephew. He tucked Darnell in. Then he went back into the room where the girls were sleeping. He whispered, "The princess and prince were

happily married after they both graduated." He then went into the living room and sat on the couch to wait for his brother-in-law and Andy's wife. I should mention that for this story, the kids shared rooms.


End file.
